deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a character from DC Comics, who is famous for killing Superman. He previously fought Hulk in the 69th episode of Death Battle, Hulk VS Doomsday. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Doomsday Vs Abeloth *Akuma vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Astro Boy *Asura vs Doomsday *Bowser vs Doomsday *Chara vs. Doomsday *Doomsday vs Cyborg Superman *Destroyah vs Doomsday *Dr. Doom Vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Frieza *Goku vs Doomsday *Kratos vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Lord Boros *Majin Buu VS Doomsday *Doomsday vs Mephiles the Dark *Monster X vs Doomsday *Sephiroth vs. Doomsday *Vilgax vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Yveltal *Doomsday vs Elementor Completed Fights * Apocalypse vs. Doomsday * Doomsday VS Broly * Doomsday vs. Cell * Godzilla vs Doomsday * Hulk vs. Doomsday (Fanon version) * Juggernaut Vs Doomsday * Doomsday vs. SCP-682 * Thanos vs Doomsday Possible Opponents *Kimeramon (Digimon) *''Marvel'' **Thor **Galactus *''Mortal Kombat'' **Raiden (Mortal Kombat) **Scorpion *Berserker/Heracles (Fate/Stay Night) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Azrael (BlazBlue) History Known as "The Ultimate", Doomsday was created ages ago on Krypton thousands of years ago by a scientist named Bertron. as a biomechanical super-soldier, a living weapon of mass destruction. But this process involved Bertron cross-breeding the artificial birth of a Kryptonian hybrid, left to fend for itself in the more harshest environments of the Kryptonian wilderness with creature killed and its genetic material collected to create a more resilient clone. This process, along with a further cross-breeding with the DNA of the strongest creatures on Krypton, was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in the genes of Bertron's final creation, driving the creature insane and follow one overwhelming instinct: destroy everyone and everything in sight. When the creature proved too difficult to control, his containment costing the lives of thousands of Kryptonians, the Council discontinued Bertron's experiments and banned all forms of cross-breeding while having the creature jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. However, the beast acted in his final moments of consciousness to change the stasis cell's trajectory and it eventually crashed on Earth, the force of the impact driving it deep underground. The beast slept for centuries before finally reviving and bursting free. Dubbed "Doomsday" by Booster Gold, the beast is still motivated by his instincts to kill everything around him yet has a greater obsession to kill all Kryptonians. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform" * Height: 8'10''/269 cm * Weight: 914 lbs/415 kg * Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution * Once temporarily gained sentience * Huggability level: Cactus Powers & Abilities * Immense strength * Superhuman durability * Rapid healing factor * Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks * If killed, will revive immune to cause of death. Feats * Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams * Battled Gogs nonstop for 100 nonstop years * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion * Defeated the Justice League * Can tunnel through the center of the Earth * Defeated the Green Lanterns and Darkseid * "Killed" Superman. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real name: None *Height: 8' 10" *Weight: 915 lbs (415 kg) *Origin: Prehistoric Krypton Abilities *Energy resistance *Accelerated healing *Limited power replication *Superhuman strength *Invulnerability *Superhuman stamina *Superhuman speed *Superhuman leaping *Returns to life after death *Self-evolution **Becomes resilient or immune to whatever killed him last Feats *Killed hundreds of Green Lanterns *Defeated Justice League in minutes with one hand tied *Fought and "killed" Superman *Defeated Darkseid, enduring his Omega Beams *Cannot be killed by kryptonite unlike Superman *Once resurrected with high intellegence *Beaten Darkseid *Broke Wounder Woman's arm with a single punch, before powers up (New 52) *Battled Gogs nonstop for a century nonstop *Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion. *Can tunnel through the center of the Earth. Faults *Defeated by several Kryptonians at once *Disintegrated by Imperiex *Newfound sentience and intelligence creates fear of pain Gallery Doomsday_(Superman-_Doomsday).png Doomsday_(DCAU).jpeg Doomsday_(BvS-_DoJ).jpeg Doomsday_(DCUO).jpeg Doomsday_(Smallville).png Superman-vs-Doomsday-600x702.jpg|Doomsday vs Superman Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Warrior Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants